


Everything Sucks

by Q_dracul



Series: It’s Not Over [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_dracul/pseuds/Q_dracul
Summary: Everything's changing. Nothing is the same as it was before.With Patton going to college and Dark Sides going on tour Virgil and Patton will be separated for the first time in forever.Can Virgil get through the next four months without his brother? Will his friendships and relationship survive four months of anxiety and homesickness? Or will everything truly suck?I do not own the Sanders Sides characters. They belong to Thomas Sanders.





	1. One Week to Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting Book 2 of the It’s Not Over series for 2 reasons.
> 
> 1\. I forgot to pay my Netflix bill and I'm so busy that I cannot remember the order that things happen in in the Umbrella Academy series.
> 
> 2\. I'm gonna work on my story My Prince's Blade which is written in 1st person, so I figured I'd work on my two books that are in the same POV.

I stared at the duffel bag and matching backpack sitting on the bed. We would be going on tour next week. I had packed and unpacked my bags everyday since we finished recording our first album. I wasn’t nervous. I swear.

There were too many changes going on at once. Roman and I had moved in together shortly after graduation. It was mainly to get me used to not being around Patton and my dad 24/7. I finally stopped freaking out last week.

I’m still surprised Roman hasn’t dumped me.

“Leave the bags alone, babe.”

Speak of the devil. Roman wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. How long had he been there? I leaned back against his chest and let out a soft sigh.

“How are you feeling today?”

“I’m okay. I think I’m ready for the tour. Are you packed?”

“Not yet. I’ll pack the day before. The guys are on their way over.”

“I don’t need another intervention, Roman,” I sighed and pulled away from him. “I haven’t had a cup of coffee in like two weeks.” When I first moved in with Roman I lived solely off of pop tarts and coffee. It had only been three weeks, but everyone got worried and sat me down to talk about it. I’m still not sure why everyone was complaining. At least I was eating. That alone was a miracle given that neither Roman or myself knew how to actually cook. But I gave in and stayed away from coffee and ate more than just pop tarts. Prepackaged meals became my friend.

“It’s not about your eating habits.”

“Is it about me packing and unpacking my bags?” I sat on the edge of our bed and stared at my hands. He knelt down in front of me and took my hands into his.

“Of course not. Did you forget that Remus and De are moving in today?”

“No,” that was a blatant lie. I totally forgot.

The house we were renting had three bedrooms. The only reason we picked it was because it was the same distance from both of our families and neither of us wanted the other to be too far from home. Downside was we didn’t need THAT many rooms. So, we invited the others to move in with us. We were going to be on a tour bus together until November at the latest, might as well get used to being around each other all the time now. Right?

Logan had moved in two weeks after Roman and I. Remus and De were moving in today. Not much time to get used to us all being stuck together. I know. And I also know it would have made more sense for us all to move in together. Thing is Logan and De were both out of town when we moved in. Remus wanted some quiet to get the songs polished for our album. When Logan and De came back we recorded. Then Remus went out of town with De and his family for a bit. So, Logan moved in. Then was the video chat intervention where everyone complained about my eating habits.

Roman and I can’t cook. Logan can’t either. Out of the five of us, De is the only one with any culinary skills. So, after our tour he’s taking each of us aside for one week to teach us how to cook. Everyone except Remus. Apparently he blew up a microwave making popcorn one time so he’s technically not allowed to even reheat food.

Roman stood up, still holding my hands, and gently pulled me to my feet. He then led me out of our bedroom and into the living room where we curled up and watched TV until the others came.

***

Once Remus and De were moved in and situated we ordered some Chinese food and sat around talking and eating. We stayed up pretty late just hanging out. Logan was the first to call it a night, retiring to his room after doing the dishes.

About forty-five minutes after Logan went to bed I decided to do the same. I gave Roman a quick peck on the cheek before heading down the hall to our bedroom.

You know that frustration of being dog tired and thinking you’re gonna pass out, but as soon as you’re head hits the pillow you forget what sleep is? Yeah. I got to deal with that. I tossed and turned for about an hour before grabbing a book and propping myself up in bed to read. Friggin insomnia.

I must’ve fallen asleep while reading because I don’t remember Roman coming into the room. The only moment I noticed he was there was when he pulled me close and kissed the back of my neck.

“Hmm?”

“I love you, Virge. And don’t forget to change your binding tape tomorrow,” his voice was husky from the drowsiness and sleep creeping up on him.

I nodded, a small smile in my lips. I murmured an “I love you too” before sleep took hold of me again.


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of self harm, mention of bullying, mention is assault

“Virge!” Remus pounced on my as we stood outside the tour bus. I grunted and stumbled a bit, but remained standing. I looked over my shoulder at the mustached drummer and chuckled. We had just arrived at the location of our first performance. The first stop on our tour.

We were all excited. And the energy was high.

“Get off my boyfriend, Re,” Roman pulled Remus off of me and pulled me close to him, wrapping a possessive arm around my waist. The other Wulf and I both chuckled.

“Calm down, Princey.”

“You boys ready?” Our manager walked off of the bus behind Logan and De.

“As we’ll ever be,” Remus replied with a wide grin on his face.

De supervised as the roadies that were hired unloaded our instruments and took them inside to set up.

“Good. We all know what songs are going to be played tonight?” We all nodded in response. “Okay. I’ll make sure everything is set up. You guys go and get something to eat and then get changed to go on at eight o’clock sharp.”

We nodded and made our way towards the shops, looking for some place casual to eat.

***

“I can’t do this,” I said, staring at the stage in fear.

“We’ve got this, V. You’ve got this,” De said, grabbing my shoulders and looking in my eyes. “You’ve done this a million times before. On stage. On camera. In the garage. In the studio. You’ve got this.”

I swallowed hard and nodded my head. I had this. I could do this. It wasn’t like I was going to be onstage by myself. I was going up there with my band. With my friends. With my boyfriend. I could do this.

We went out on stage and to my surprise the audience actually seemed excited to see us.

I took a few deep breaths as Roman started playing the opening notes to Anxiety. The song is written. The song that told my story. Why did we agree to start with this song? Why couldn’t we start with Change My Mind? Or Deceit? Or I’m Not a Prince? Or I’m Sorry? Why my song? Ugh!

Licking my lips I took a deep breath and started singing.

Halfway through the first verse Logan and I started playing out guitars. De joined in on his bass.Remus started drumming at the beginning of the chorus.

Next we played Change My Mind. The song didn’t really make much sense to me, but that was only because unlike Remus I didn’t deal with intrusive thoughts or OCD.

That was the best thing about our songs. We were each telling our own story through lyrics. Saying the things we couldn’t bring ourselves to say any other time. The things we felt we couldn’t talk about. We learned more about each other through these lyrics. And the people who listened to them knew they weren’t alone. Our first album was aptly titled Thoughts in My Head. And I think that fit the theme. We all knew that these were not much more than thought in our minds even if they did effect us.

Anxiety was about my anxiety attacks. About my fears of being in social situations. About that nagging voice that won’t shut up. About how it hurt me physically and emotionally. About how even though it was a lot to deal with it still wasn’t completely useless.

Change My Mind discusses Remus’ intrusive thoughts. The thoughts that kept popping into his head and the urge to speak them for fear of something happening. About how it felt to push people away because of the thoughts. And about how it felt when he finally found people who accepted him. He still wanted to change his thoughts though.

I’m not a Prince was the song Roman wrote. It was about the mask he puts on to make everyone think he was cool and confident and perfect. But, in reality he cared about what everyone thought. He wasn’t as confident or perfect as they thought. About his insecurity.

De’s song, Deceit, was about hiding who he was from his family. About hiding the bullying he’d gone through from them. About coming out and being accepted and finding his voice. When we worked on his song I learned that he was blind in his left eye because a jock in middle school took a baseball bat to the side of his head and shattered his eye socket, a piece of bone shifted and severed the ocular nerve.

I’m Sorry was basically Logan rapping about his relationship with his dad. It was him apologizing to his dad that he couldn’t be a better father. I have to admit it was my favorite song on our album because he admitted to his depression and his self harm, while telling off the friggin jack ass that had done a shit job of being a parent.

We also played a few of our other original songs that we’d written during the school year. As well as songs that Dark Sides has written before me.

When we finally got off the stage I felt calmer. I leaned against Roman and sighed heavily. A smile rugged at my lips as I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that’s under 1,000 words. I’m sorry. I wanted to get something posted and if I waited until I had written the songs this would never have gotten out.


	3. It’s Only September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Anxiety attack

Roman was very displeased to learn that we wouldn’t be back in Florida in time for Halloween. I was too. Though we were upset for slightly different reasons. He was upset because going to Disney for Halloween was a tradition he didn’t want to break. I was upset because Patton was in school in Florida and if we were there we could’ve kidnapped him for Halloween and I could’ve spent time with him.

We were, however, going to be in California. So we could still hit up Disney. Not sure how relaxing a day at the park would be though.

Although we’d released Thoughts in My Head two months ago and had only just started our tour last week we were gaining a lot of fans really fast.

Roman had changed his YouTube channel from just being random theater stuff to being solely focused on music and the band. He was vlogging while we were on the bus or walking around town. And each video was getting over ten thousand hits in one day. Even little skits that he made us participate in where getting a lot of views.

Our social media accounts had gotten so many followers in just a matter of two months it was crazy. I ended up putting my phone on do not disturb and setting it so only certain people could get through to contact me because the chiming was starting to get annoying.

Remus and Roman both loved the attention. De and Logan were pretty indifferent to it. I was freaking out.

For the most part people were nice and treated us great. But, there are always gonna be jerks, bullies, and bigots no matter how famous you are or aren’t.

For every new follow I got on social media there were about twenty people I’d have to block. Logan and I doubt it’s actually twenty different people though since a lot of people have multiple accounts on social media. It’s still annoying though.

The biggest hit that showed how’d famous we’d gotten in like no time was probably the 24th of September. Roman and I were out to get some dinner to bring back to the bus. We’d all decided on pizza and Roman and I had volunteered to go pick it up. It had been raining for the past two days and we were all tired of staying cooped up in the bus. While Roman and I went to get dinner De and Logan had gone to get snacks, drinks, and a card game or something so we wouldn’t die of boredom.

Roman and I were walking down the street when we heard someone yell “Oh my god.” Stopping in our tracks we looked to see where the sound came from. We saw three girls running towards us. Mind you, it’s still raining. We take a step back so that we’re under an awning and out of their way. We didn’t realize that we were the their target and not simply in their way. They came up to us and started talking really animatedly. Roman lowered his hood and brushed his hair out of his face, giving the girls one of his charming smirks. I on the other hand stepped behind him a bit and pulled my hood lower over my face and tightened the strings, letting out a soft groan.

The girls stopped talking and just stared at me. I could feel my face heating up and I mentally cursed them for staring at me.

“Back the fuck up,” I looked up to see a girl with piercings walking towards us and looking royally pissed at the girls in front of us.

“Who are you?” One of the girls asked.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Roman slip his hand into mine and give it a gentle squeeze.

“Doesn’t matter. Give the guys some space,” the girl said in a menacing tone. The other girls just rolled their eyes.

“You wouldn’t get it.”

“Try me.”

“They’re famous. That’s Virgil and Roman from Dark Sides.”

“Okay. And?”

“She probably never heard of them, Gemma.”

“I have. I also know that you don’t run up to people you don’t know while they’re walking down the street minding their own business.” Do either of them have a sign saying “come harass me?” No. They don’t. So get lost.”

I really wanted to hug this girl. She didn’t know us and was sticking up for us.

“Ladies,” Roman stepped forward and held up his hands as if to show he was unarmed. The girls all looked at him. “Please don’t bicker. Gemma, was it? We appreciate that you and your friends are fans. But, this young lady here is right. Virgil and I are just trying to go get dinner. We’re kinda tired and just wanna eat copious amounts of unhealthy food and veg out watching movies with our bandmates.”

The girl, Gemma, blushed and squealed when Roman said her name. I rolled my eyes and noticed that the other girl did too. I could tell by the tension in his shoulders that Roman was really not in the mood for her fangirling. Though he had seemed to enjoy it a bit ago. Then I remembered my reaction. He was telling them off because of me. I bet this girl wouldn’t have said anything or approached us if I hadn’t shrunk away.

Shit. Shit. Shit. My thoughts were spiraling again. Not now. Please not here and not now.

I stumbled back a bit and nearly fell. I felt someone grab my arm. I think my name was being called, but I couldn’t be sure.Suddenly I felt myself stumble into something solid, but I don’t remember stepping forward. Arms wrapped around me. A gentle hand was tapping along my spine. That pattern. Tap tap tap tap. Pause. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. Pause. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. Pause. Repeat.

My breathing exercise. I inhaled deeply. I was leaning against Roman. It recognize his body wash anywhere. “Breathe with me, love.” His voice was low and gentle as he whispered in my ear. I did.

A few minutes later I calmed down enough that I could look up at him and apologize. The taller man just chuckled and shook his head like he always does when I apologize for an anxiety attack. Ever since he first saw me have one.

Once he was sure I was completely calm Roman took a step back and held my hands. “Wanna talk about it?” I shook my head no and he nodded.

“Is he okay?” Roman looked over at the girl with the piercings and nodded.

“Yeah. Thanks for catching him.”

“No big deal.”

“We didn’t catch your name.”

“Lily,” she said with a shy smile. She then looked at me with concern.

“I’m okay. Sorry if I scared you. Uhh... where’d those girls go?”

“I told them to get lost. They freaked you out. That’s not cool.”

“Breathe, Virge.” I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, loosening my grip on Roman’s hands. “How can we repay you for your kindness, Lily?”

“Dude, I’m standing here talking to two members from one of my favorite bands. That’s thanks enough.”

“So you’re a fan?”

“Yeah. I’m just not like them.”

Roman looked at me out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. “I see.”

“I umm... I do have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Where’d you get that awesome hoodie, Roman? My brother would love something as awesome as that.”

Roman chuckled again and pulled me close. “My lovely boyfriend here made it for me after I commented on how are some his was.”

She looked at me in shock and I blushed.

“You made that?” I nodded timidly. “That’s friggin’ awesome. Would you be cool with me making my brother one?”

“Yeah. Sure. I mean, it’s not like I own the rights to custom hoodies or anything. Just post pictures of it and tag me so I can see them. I really enjoy looking at things people create.”

“Cool beans. Will do.”

We talked with Lilith and walked the rest of the way to the pizza shop. Roman even bought her a pizza to thank her for helping us even though she protested. I told her there was no point in protesting because once he sets his mind on something it’s hard to change his mind.

We even took a picture with her and posted it online before heading back to the bus.

We had fans. There were people out there who we didn’t know who knew us and got really excited if they saw us in public. Shopping was going to be even more of a nightmare now.

When we got back to the bus we learned that De and Logan didn’t fair much better than us when they went to the store. De even commented that he was glad we left Remus in the bus. The last thing he wanted was to have to drag the drummer off by his collar for doing or saying something stupid.


	4. This is Halloween

The one thing Remus and I agreed on 100% of the time was that Halloween started on October 1st and lasted until November 1st. This drove Roman, Logan, De, and our manager insane. Especially given that everyone we made a pit stop the drummer and I would make our way into the nearest store and purchase copious amounts of candy. I’d learned to get around the anxiety inducing impromptu meetings with fans by wearing a face mask and keeping my hood up. I’m surprisingly not that recognizable it seems.

“At the rate you two are going you’re both going to end up diabetic,” De looked at us in annoyance as we sat in my bunk and munched away at our latest sugary haul.

“At the very least they’re going to have upset stomachs and I do not want to hear them complaining about being sick,” Roman crosses his arms and frowned at us. His blonde hair fell into his face and I couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. He was in serious need of a haircut, but we’d been too busy for him to schedule one. Remus wasn’t doing much better. His roots were starting to show, revealing that they’d both inherited the blond hair of their donor. Though for some reason their eyebrows and lashes were a light shade of golden brown.

“We’ll be fine, Roman,” Remus waves a dismissive hand at his brother.

“What he said.” I took a bit out of my chocolate bar and offered some to the taller man who just rolled his eyes and gently tousled my hair.

***

We were allowed to take the day for ourselves on the 31st. Roman is as a bit displeased that we weren’t in Florida, but he was determined to make the best of it. I was a little leery of going to such a public place. We’d done a few smaller shows in between our concerts and those had been sold out as soon as sales were announced.

I was also leery of how quickly we rose to fame. Though, I have to admit it’s not that surprising given the advancement of technology. All the money that our label put into marketing. And all of the videos Roman put up of us online, even before we got signed. I just still didn’t like all of the attention. I wanted a day to just be me again. To just be Virgil Novas, brother of Patton Novas, and son of Patrick Novas.

November. I reminded myself. We would be done with this tour in November and back home to enjoy thanksgiving with our families. Then Christmas.

Christmas.

“Hey, Princey.” I jogged up to Roman as we walked across the parking lot to the entrance to the Disney park.

“Hmm?” He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it before lacing our fingers together.

“What did you mean when you said next year?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I complained about the lack of snow on Christmas.”

“Oh. That. It’s a surprise.”

“I hate surprises.”

“You’ll love this one,” he paid for our park tickets and handed each of us our bracket thingies. I hated those damn things almost as much as I hated surprises.

I wanted to question him again, but I heard Remus squeal and nearly jumped out of my skin.

“We’ll meet you guys at Main Street,” De called out as they chased after Remus.

“Be there by eight!” Logan called after them before sighing heavily. He then turned to us and adjusted his tie. “You two enjoy yourselves. I will meet up with you at the designated area at eight o’clock exactly.”

“Where are you going, calculator watch?”

“There is an exhibit I am rather excited about seeing,” he smiled and walked away before either of us could say anything.

“It can’t be easy bing the only single one amongst us,” Roman said quietly as we watched Logan walk off.

“We don’t act all mushy when we’re around him though.”

“True, but it still has to be lonely. Especially now that we’re on tour and there’s an odd number of us.”

I nodded in understanding. I knew what it was like to be the odd one out. That had been the entire basis of my existence for far too long. One way or another I didn’t fit in.

“I miss Patton.”

“I know,” Roman wrapped an arm around me and we walked down the street.

As we walked about and enjoyed rides and attractions we were stopped a few times by fans who wanted pictures or autographs. After about the fifth time I wandered off while Roman was taking a picture.

“Virgil,” I felt my hand being grabbed and I quickly turned, ready to hit whoever had grabbed me. But I relaxed when I saw that it was Logan. “Why are you wandering about alone? Where’s Roman?”

“We kept getting stopped by fans. I think he’s taking some pictures right now,” I took my hand from Logan and shoved it in my pocket.

“So you felt it was more preferable to wander about?”

“Yeah.”

Logan chuckled and shook his head in amusement. “In that case, would you like some company?”

I smiled and nodded my head. We walked side by side down the street, talking about random things. From the tour, to song ideas, to what we were looking forward to doing when we got home, to how our classes were going. We hung out at a restaurant for a bit and had lunch and continued to talk over things. We were like two friends who hadn’t seen each other in ages and were catching up. Despite the fact that we live together and have been on a tour bus together since August.

“There you are,” I looked up to see Roman walking over towards us, concern etched on his face. “I was looking all over for you two,” he sat down in the chair between us.

“The both of us?” Logan gave him a confused look.

“Yeah. Well, at first I was looking for Count Woe-lof here and then when I couldn’t find him I went looking for you for help.”

“You we’re enjoying the fan base. I didn’t want to disrupt,” my voice was a tad colder than I had intended it to be. Roman and Logan both looked at me in shock. I tensed up a bit and blushed. “S-sorry.”

“I think this is all taking a bit of a toll on all of us. In one way or another. Unlike you and I, Virgil does not seem used to being the center of attention. He was rather reluctant to join both the band and debate if memory serve correct. Despite his excellent contribution to both. Perhaps we should make a post explaining to our fans that while we appreciate how much they enjoy our music we would prefer to be left alone while out in public.”

“No! No. It’s okay,” I slouched down in my seat and hugged myself, eyes fixed on the table. “I’m just homesick. Besides, Roman really enjoys the attention. I wouldn’t want to deny him the chance to be fawned over by every Tom, Dick, and Sally.”

“Virgil,” Roman’s voice cracked slightly and I refused to look at him. “Yes, I do enjoy being recognized and asked for my autograph, but... It’s no fun if you guys aren’t enjoying it as well. We’re a band. We’re friends. If we aren’t all enjoying the game then there’s no fun in it.”

“I don’t mind the fame, Ro. I just can’t handle all of the attention. I need a break from it sometimes.”

“It’s settled then.”

We both looked at Logan in confusion. What was settled? What did he do? I swear sometimes he could be as impulsive as Remus.

“I text our manager and told him that we would like to go straight home tomorrow. Only necessary pit stops. No mini performances. Just straight home. We could all use the break.”

“If he agrees you’re amazing, Lo. If he doesn’t, you’re still amazing.”

“Why didn’t we think of that?”

“Because we’re not as smart as Logan is.”

The three of us chatted for a bit before heading out of the restaurant. We did encounter fans again, but Logan was able to excuse us from the crowd without coming off as too rude.

This was our problem. Roman loved the attention, but not at the expense of my comfort. I was too shy to speak up when it got too much for me so he would know. Logan had no problem with telling people off and he’d done it enough times that he knew how to do it so as not to come across as being rude. He was also really observant and able to tell when I was getting overwhelmed. That’s not to say that Roman wasn’t observant. He just didn’t have the same kind of nonverbal connection that Logan and I did. We were like Kirk and Spock.

When eight o’clock rolled around we met up with De and Remus at Main Street. The drummer was carrying his partner on his back, and the bassist was sound asleep. Apparently they had eaten as many Halloween themed snacks as they possibly could and De had crashed. I don’t know how Remus was able to eat as much sugar as he did without the dreaded sugar crash, but he could do it and was my hero for it.

De woke up long enough to have dinner with us. We then made our way back to the tour bus to call it a night.


	5. Turkey Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Seizure, panic attack, hospital

I woke up before my alarm, and it wasn't from a nightmare or an anxiety attack. I honestly cannot remember the last time that's happened. I was happy. I was excited. It was Thanksgiving Day, which meant I was going to be able to see Patton.

We'd been home for a little over a week. And had pretty much taken to lounging around the house. Touring had been fun, but honestly, we kinda missed lazy days too. Logan and I lounged a bit less than the others since we had assignments to complete before Thanksgiving.

I jumped out of bed, ignoring the groan of protest from the body beside me. I was halfway down the stairs when it happened. Just like the day we were playing video games. That feeling of being a computer and being shut down.

Shit.

Not here.

Not now.

This is gonna fucking hurt.

When I woke up I was laying in the couch. Logan was checking me over and I could see Roman, out of the corner of my eye, on the phone and pacing.

"He's awake, Roman," Logan gives me a gentle smile and lightly combs his fingers through my bangs. "I think you may have to get an x-ray. You took a tumble down the stairs. Woke everyone up." There was a slight chuckle in his voice as he spoke.

I blushed and grains softly. "I think this may have been more embarrassing than when I went down in the kitchen, " I slowly sat up with Logan's help. "Who's he on the phone with?" I gave a slight now in Roman's direction, wincing as the action caused pain in my head. I must have bumped it when I fell down the stairs.

"Hospital. You were out for an hour. We called your dad first. He and Patton are on their way over."

"Fuck my life, " I groaned, leaning against the back of the couch with my eyes closed. I remained like that for a couple of minutes when I felt something warm and heavy placed in my lap. I looked down to see a plate of food. Looking back up I saw Remus avoiding my gaze.

"I look that bad?"

"You totally don't look like you lost a fight with the stairs, emo, " De commented as they sat down beside me on the couch and placed a bag of frozen peas on my cheek. So that's why we had those. Because I swear none of us seemed to know what vegetables were. Except maybe Logan, but even he didn't eat peas or green beans. And, we had like six bags total of those damn things in the freezer.

"They said for me to bring him in so they can do some X-rays and run a CT scan to make sure he didn't injure himself more than a few bruises, " Roman walked over to us and kissed my forehead, taking my plate from me.

"Hey, I haven't eaten yet."

"And you aren't. At least not until after being seen by a doctor."

I huffed and grumbled a "fine, " crossing my arms and glaring at the coffee table.

"We will notify Patrick and Patton when they arrive, " Logan stated, adjusting his glasses.

"What's taking them so long getting here anyway?" De removed the bag of frozen produce from my cheek and looked up at Roman.

"Pat wasn't able to leave campus last night. He had a flat tire and didn't have a spare. So, Mr Novas went to get him this morning. He was on his way there when I called and told him about Virgil's fall."

"Let's not sugar coat it, Princey. I had a seizure and dam near took my head off. Call it what it is."

There was a heavy silence in the room and the others looked from me to Roman and back again.

Shit.

Is it worse than I thought?

Did I die in that fall?

Am I a talking corpse?

Am I destined to bring on the zombie apocalypse?!

"Well, I think his brain is undamaged, " Remus finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"I told your father that you tripped and fell down the stairs, Virge. I didn't want him or Patton to panic. As far as they know you were conscious and were getting changed so we could get your arm checked because it hurt. Which isn't a total lie because the way your arm was bent it looked like you might have broken it."

"Let's just go to the hospital and get this over with. And you're telling them the truth and incurring their wrath, " I slowly stood up and made my way to the door, slipping on my sneakers before heading out to Roman's car with him.

So glad I sleep in my hoodie.

***

Once I got the all-clear from the doctors Roman took us home. I still needed to shower and get dressed. We both did, to be honest.

I glanced over at my boyfriend as we drove home. He was frowning slightly and gripping the steering wheel a lot tighter than he needed to be. His knuckles were white from how tightly he gripped it. And, I could see his jaw muscles clenching.

”Ro?”

”What?” His voice was curt and held an edge to it.

Was he mad at me?

What did I do?

It's not like I planned on having a seizure.

Hell, I hadn't had one that bad in months.

Did he think I was faking it?

Is he planning on breaking up with me now?

Is that why Remus wouldn't look at me?

”Virgil!”

I felt Roman’s hands on my shoulders, gripping them and shaking me.

When did we stop?

”Virgil, talk to me. Please, ” he pleaded.

”A-are you mad at me?”

”What? No. Why would you think that?”

”Are you going to dump me?”

”No, Virgil! Never! This relationship doesn't end unless you want it too. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Virgil. I love you.”

We started at each other, blushing like crazy. Tears were running down my cheeks.

When did I start crying?

”What's going on, love?”

”You looked mad and when I said your name you snapped, ” my voice cracked and I mentally kicked myself.

”Oh, Virgil...” he hugged me tightly and kissed me with so much love I could feel my heart melting inside my chest. ”I didn't mean to snap. I was just upset over a call I got while you were getting your CT scan.”

”Oh. Why'd the call upset you?”

”I had ordered an anniversary gift for you and I was told that it wouldn't be ready until after tomorrow.”

”Roman, that's no reason to be upset.”

He kissed my forehead and said he loved me again before starting the car again and driving home, holding my hand.

Once home we took our showers and got dressed. Logan told us that everyone was at Roman’s patents’ house and he volunteered to wait behind for us in case I wasn't going to be able to make it.

We climbed into Roman’s car, he had traded in the sports car for a sedan shortly after we graduated. I'm still not sure why. When we got to his parents’ house I was immediately tackled by Patton.

”Par! Air!” Long and Roman both yelled as my brother squeezed the life outta me. My dad stood to the side laughing and taking pictures.

I made a mental more to remove him from my will should I croak before him.

***

After dinner, we all sat around and caught up with Parton and Sunniva. Since they spent Thanksgiving with us they would be spending Christmas with her family this year. We also learned that Patton had met a guy that was interested in him. Sadly he didn't like the fact that Patton was engaged and polyamorous so it wasn't going to work out.

I smiled slightly as I watched the two lovebirds curl up together as we all talked.

”Virgil?” I looked over to see Roman and Remus walk into the room with all of our parents behind them.

When did he wander off?

Why was everyone standing there?

”This isn't the gift I wanted to give you, ” he walked over to me and got down on one knee. ”But this is quite possibly better because it quite possibly conveys the feelings I wanted to show you even more.” He chuckled nervously.

Princey, nervous. Now that's a sight.

”We’ve known each other for over a year. We've been together for three hundred and sixty-four days. You made me the happiest guy in the world last year when you agreed to go on a date with me last Thanksgiving. Will you make me the happier man in the world by agreeing to marry me this Thanksgiving?”

I started at Roman wide-eyed. My cheeks were burning. I looked from his auburn eyes to his hands. In his hand, he held a simple black and purple band.

”Y-yes, ” this time I answered a lot quicker than I had last year.


	6. This Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in Massachusetts and it's cold as f and it's not even winter yet. So, enjoy the lovebirds enjoying the cold.

I wanted to kill him.

I really did.

Roman knew I was terrified of planes.

He knew I hated flying.

Why the fuck would he buy plane tickets?!

~1 hour into the flight~

I love Roman.

The clouds are so fluffy up here.

The flight attendant is so nice and pretty.

Aww the poor baby, in the seats across from us, is crying.

Poor baby, don't cry.

***

”No, I didn't, ” I grumbled as we stood at baggage claim, waiting for our luggage.

”You most definitely did, Hot Topic, ” roman chuckled as he grabbed our bags off of the conveyor belt.

”Excuse me, Virgil?” I turned to see a redheaded woman holding a baby and smiling at us.

”Uhh... Yeah?”

”Abby and I just wanted to thank you again for singing her a lullaby when she was crying on the flight. You were so kind and helpful, ” she gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek then made the baby, Abby, wave at me before they went over to a man who was waiting for them on the other side of baggage claim.

I started in wide-eyed confusion, a blush staining my cheeks crimson. Roman wasn't lying. I had gotten out of my seat and kidnapped a baby who was crying and sang to her until she calmed down. The fuck kind of anxiety pills did my doctor give me?!

My fiance chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, walking me out of Logan International and took me over to the rental car place.

I remained silent, still in shock, as we drive through Boston, heading downtown and to the hotel, we had reservations at.

”Are you okay, love?” He voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I gave him a small nod.

”Yeah. Just can't believe I actually did that.”

He chuckled and pride in front of the Valet. ”She was very grateful. Apparently, they were flying in from Texas and had gotten very little sleep.”

I nodded as we got out of the car and grabbed our bags. Roman handed the keys to the Valet and we walked into the hotel. Once we got our room keys we made our way up to our room and I flopped down on the bed and let out a soft groan. The bed was so soft and fluffy. I heard Roman groan as he lay down beside me.

”Tonight we relax. Tomorrow we have sightseeing and dinner reservations.” I looked over at the other man and groaned softly. ”No complaining. We only get to enjoy this until the 28th. Then we need to be in New York.”

”Don't remind me, ” I groaned again. Our manager agreed to allow us to go to Massachusetts for Christmas, though Roman had wanted to take me to Alaska, but only because we were doing a New Year's Eve concert in New York on the 31st. Not only did I get to have snow this Christmas with the man that I loved, but I was also going to get to see the ball drop in Times Square and kiss that same man at midnight again.

In front of millions of people.

And thousands of cameras.

So many eyes would be in us.

Oh fuck.

”Virgil, breathe. It's gonna be okay. Whatever is running through your mind just let it go.Let those thoughts come and go like clouds.”

I took several deep, calming breaths and chuckled nervously. ”Sorry about that, Ro.”

“No need,” he waved a hand dismissively. “Wanna talk about it?”

I shook my head and rested on his chest. A content sigh escaped me as his arms wrapped around me.

***

I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. All I could do was laugh. The ever poised and perfect Roman Wulf looked like a baby moose, learning to walk, trying to walk on the ice in ice skates.

”Stop laughing, ” he whined as I doubled over holding my sides.

”S-sorry...” I let out a loud sigh and caught my breath.

I skated over to the princely man and held my hands out to him.

”How are you so good? I thought you lived more if your life in warmer climates than colder ones, ” he took my hands and wobbled a bit on his feet.

”I’ve got Patton to thank for that. He insisted we take ice skating lessons.” I said before instructing him on the basic principles of standing while in ice skates. Once he did as he was told I told him to stop staring at his feet. ”Just watch my ugly mug, ” I chuckled.

”Keep talking bad about yourself and I'm telling Patton in you, ” Roman chided.

”Sorry. Anyway, don't look down.”

We skated like that, with me going backwards and Roman holding my hands for a while. When I was confident he wouldn't biff it on the ice I moved to skate beside him.

Once the cold started to seep in through our winter clothing we decided to call it a day.

We were on our way back to the car when I screamed out in pain. Some jack ass had thrown a snowball right at my ear. If you've never experienced it I can tell you, it fucking hurts.

”What the hell?!” Roman called at to my attacker while helping me to dust the freezing substance from my ear and face.

”Your music fucking sucks!”

I glared over at the punk and grit my teeth. I was ready to throw a snowball right back at him.

”You are entitled to your wrong opinion, ” Roman stated, stepping in front of me. I blinked in shock and stared up at him. ”Now have a good day.” He took my arm and we made out way back to the car.

We were two blocks away from the ice rink when Roman let off a torrent of curses, calling the punk every name in the book.

”Should've just let me throw a snowball at him.”

” I saw you make the snowball, Virgil. A rock covered in snow does not, a snowfall make.”

I feigned innocence for all of the seconds before chuckling and nodding. ”He deserved it though. There was a piece of ice in the one he threw at me.”

”Two wrongs do not make a right, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance.”

”Fiiiiine. Whatever you say, Daaaad.”

Roman chuckled and parked in front of the hotel. Handing the keys off to the valet we made our way inside to warm up.

That evening we walked to a nearby restaurant and enjoyed a romantic dinner, where no one complained about our music or threw snowballs at us.

The following day we exchanged Christmas gifts and stayed inside cuddling in the warmth while watching Disney movies.

It wasn't the best Christmas. But it was one of my top three favourite ones.


	7. Happy New Year

Remus and I stood backstage going through my breathing exercises to keep me calm and grounded. There were even more people here than at any of our concerts this far. It was both scary and exciting.

”You got this, Viege, ” Remus patted my back and gave me a reassuring smile. I was certain he was lying, but I let it slide. It was a lie I needed to hear.

”Two minutes to showtime, ” a stage and called out.

I immediately went tense and tried to walk away from the stage. I say try because Remus, Roman, and De all grabbed me and pulled me back towards them. Curse the lot of ’em for being bigger than me. One day I'll hit a growth spurt. Then they'll be sorry.

”You can do this, Virgil. You've done this dozens of times before.”

”Those were smaller crowds, Logan. I can't do this.”

”Falsehood. If you total every crowd that you have performed in front of. Every audience you stood before during debate. The number if bullies you stood up to for not only Patton, but also myself. Every single person who has seen one of the videos Roman has posted of you. That number would far exceed the number of people standing in that crowd tonight. You have done this before, Virgil. You can do this again. I know you can. De knows you can. Remus knows you can. Roman knows you can. Patton, Sunniva, your dad, your mothers-in-law all know you can. Our fans know you can. You just have to remember that you can.”

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Relaxing my body I nodded my head in agreement. Logan was right. It didn't matter the size of the audience. I've done this loads of times before and I can do it again.

When the stagehand notified us it was time to take our places I was more relaxed and stood behind my microphone and waited for the curtains to rise.

***

Once we were done with our set I walked off stage, my face killing me from how much I was smiling. The energy from the audience was incredible.

Was this his Roman felt when he performed and everyone applauded?

Why didn't I know the high level of energy before?

Was this a more energetic crowd?

Was it just the cold night air?

Honestly, I didn't really care. I loved it.

We made our way to the lower level and behind the stage. As we walked over to our manager we were all excited and he was smiling brightly at us.

”You guys were amazing up there.”

”Thanks, ” De said, leaning against one of the barricades.

”So, you're all free for the rest of the evening. We've got about five minutes to midnight. I guess I'll see you guys next year.” We all groaned and chuckled at his joke. It was very obvious that Thomas was my dad’s friend. I think my dad only knew people who made bad puns and dad jokes.

Roman grabbed my hand and practically dragged me around to the front of the stage so we could get a good view of the ball when it started to drop. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, resting his chin on my head.

***

10!

The ball was slowly making it's way down.

9!

Roman turned me in his arms so I was facing him.

8!

”I love you so much, Virgil.”

7!

”I always have and always will.”

6!

”You are the most beautiful and perfect man in the world.”

5!

”I love you too,”

4!

”ya big sap.”

3!

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me again.

2!

I'll never get tired of hearing into those beautiful auburn eyes if his.

1!

Our lips met and he kissed me passionately. I cling to the other man, melting into the kiss.

”Happy New Year, ” he murmured against my lips.


	8. Valentine’s Drama & Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of underage drinking (legal drinking age in the US is 21, so I’m giving a warning because that’s the law where I live)

I’m not sure why it happened. I’m not even sure how it started. But, I do know how it ended. And I was anything but happy with the ending.

It was the day before Valentine's Day. Roman and I were chilling on the couch at the studio after rehearsal, waiting for Remus and Thomas to finish talking so we could go.

I'm not sure why we decided to wait for him. He had his own car. But, we waited.

I'm not sure who spoke first. And as I started before, I'm not sure how or why it started, but we got into an argument.  
  
We were shouting.

  
I slapped him.

Names were called.

Then it was over. Roman stormed out of the studio, slamming the door behind him.

  
Thomas and Remus came out of the booth and looked at me in confusion.

  
”What the hell happened?”

  
”I don't know, ” I looked over at the other two men and felt tears running down my cheeks.

Remus called De to come get us.

That's right. He and Logan went grocery shopping after rehearsal. That's why we were waiting for Remus.

I sat quietly in the back of the van, my head leaning up against the window. I watched with detached interest as the streets and houses passed us by.

I vaguely remember someone asking if I was okay. I don't know if I answered or not.

When we got home Logan led me to his room and sat me on his bed.

”Get some rest, Virgil. Things will look better in the morning.”

But they didn't. Roman didn't come home that night. He didn't come home the following night wither.

Logan and I sat in the living room, binge-watching Supernatural and eating Chinese food, while De and Remus went out for the evening.

I screwed up.

”No you didn't, Virgil. I'm sure Roman has an adequate reason for not being home.”

Did I say that out loud?

We fell back into a semi-comfortable silence and continued watching TV.

I woke up to yelling. When did I fall asleep? I was in Logan’s bed again. I must be passed out while we were watching TV and he moved me.

I looked over to the clock on his nightstand. It was two in the morning. Who the hell was having a shouting match so damn early?

I made my way out of the room and the words hit me like a slap in the face and turned my blood into ice as it flowed through my veins.

”I was drunk! I wouldn't have cheated on him if I were sober!”

  
”Roman...” Logan could see me over the less than princely man’s shoulder and pointed me out to him.

  
All of the colour left Roman’s face when he turned to see me standing there with tears in my eyes.

  
He said he loved me. He said he would never hurt me. And yet...

  
All it took was one argument. One stupid little argument and he had thrown himself at someone else.


	9. March Sucks

It's been over a month since Roman cheated on me. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to see him. I didn't even want to be in the same house as him. So, I went to stay with my dad. I know, it might seem childish, but I was hurting. A lot. I left my engagement ring and packed my bags that exact same day and asked my dad to pick me up.

I didn't tell him what happened. I just said I was homesick. I was mad at Roman, but I didn't want my dad or Patton to hate him. I was mad at him, but I still loved him.

Practice became a nightmare as the days went on without us talking. Luckily we didn't interact much while performing so there was no need to worry about anything going wrong on stage of we had a gif coming up. I honestly couldn't even remember if we had a gig coming up. That's his mad I was with him. I forgot our fucking schedule.

Logan was really loud when he was chewing Roman out that night and had ended up waking the entire house. So, no one was too pleased with Roman. Remus was disappointed in him because he did something stupid while drunk. De was mad because of his interrupted sleep. Logan was royally pissed because Roman hurt me.

I didn't want them mad at him for any reason. This was between the two of us. No one else had to be hurt or upset in this situation. But, they were. And part of me felt like it was my fault. Like I let them down by being upset.

I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's just how my mind goes sometimes.

”Virgil, can I talk to you?”

I stopped ripping down my guitar to see Roman looking at me with guilt in his eyes. I sighed heavily and shifted my weight so my left hip popped out a bit. ”What is it?” I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared up at the taller man.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. It is fucking hard to look tough, menacing, and angry when you're shorter than the person you're mad at. I'm like a ducking pissed off kitten right now! I'm small and non-threatening!

”I'm really sorry about what I did, Virge. I know just saying sorry won't make you forgive me. I don't want to make you forgive me. I want to earn your forgiveness and trust again. I love you. I meant it every time I said it and I mean it now.”

”You cheated on me, Roman. You went out and got drunk, knowing how you are when you're drunk, and cheated on me. How can I possibly forgive you for that? How could I forgive myself if I forgave you for that?”

”I know, Virgil. I know. I can't even forgive myself. Please let me make it up to you though.” He got down on his knees and clasped his hands together, looking up at me with pleading eyes. ”I'm begging you.”

I remained silent for a moment. I wasn't sure what to say or do. Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly and shook my head. ” I have to think about. Like seriously think about it. I'm sorry, ” I turned and hurried out of the studio, not trusting myself not to cry. Not trusting myself not to throw my arms around him and forgive him.

This was the first time he ever did something that hurt me. But it was such a big thing. I didn't know how to handle it. Was I being too harsh? Should I just forgive him?

I didn't even know who to ask about this. Patton couldn't find out. Logan wasn't good with emotions. Remus kept suggesting I stab him. And De just told me that only I could really answer the questions I was having.

My friends are fucking useless sometimes.

Why couldn't there just be an instruction manual for relationships with a troubleshooting guide for situations like this? Not that it would help me and since I always throw out the instruction manuals.

Once I got him I went up to my room and crashes on my bed with a loud groan. I hate adult life. I really do.


	10. April Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Simple Plan’s Loser of the Year on repeat while I wrote this chapter. I think it adequately conveys Roman’s feelings about Virgil. Well, between that song and Zach Callison’s She Doesn't Know.

Roman and I were asking wet and very pissed. Remus and De had taken it upon themselves to lock us outside until we at least started talking again. They took our keys and our phones and locked us in the backyard. And it was raining.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the side of the house, staring down at the wet going beneath my feet. Roman was banging on the door, yelling curses at the other two men.

Logan hadn't supported this idea so he was currently tied to a chair in the kitchen. It was Remus’ idea. De decided they needed to gag him as well, even though he hadn't said anything since they tied him up.

”Remus Herzog Wulf! Open this door right the fuck now!”

”I can't hear you, ” the deranged drummer called back in a sing-song voice.

”What if Virgil gets sick?”

”What do you care?” I grumbled at the same time that De yelled, ”then you better get talking.”

Roman looked at me with hurt in his eyes and I quickly looked away from him.

”Virgil...” he stepped away from the door and turned towards me. ”I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you. I meant it when I said I was sorry. I would walk barefoot through broken glass for you, Virgil. I would slay a million dragon-witches to see a smile on your face. I would fall on my sword to please you.”

”I’d hate you if you did that. I don't want someone to die for me.”

”Then I'll live for you. Please, Virgil. Please believe that you mean the world to me and I hate myself so much for what I did to you. I betrayed your trust. That's unforgivable.”

”So you've said like 90 times already.”

”And I'll say it 90 more times. I will never be able to apologize enough for what I did.”

”Why?”

”Because I hurt you.”

”No, ” I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, my bangs were plastered to my forehead thanks to the rain. ”Why did you do it?”

Roman sighed and pushed his own rain-drenched hair out of his face. ”Because I'm stupid. You were feeling insecure and I was overtired and wasn't thinking and I went off on you and you started yelling at me and I got mad and stormed off. When I finally cooled off I hated myself more than anything for the way I acted and I was too embarrassed to apologize. Not that I thought you would've wanted to hear an apology from me. So, I went to drink away the self-loathing. Which was a bad idea for multiple reasons. This girl started flirting with me and one thing led to another and I woke up at her place on Valentine's Day and I hated myself even more. So I stayed at my moms’ house until I sobered up and found the courage to talk to you. But it was late and so I talked to Logan since he was still up and then he chewed me out and we started yelling and them you overheard and...” he dropped to his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. His shoulders shook as sobs wracked his body. ”I'm sorry, Virgil. I'm so sorry. I never meant to. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm a piece of shit human being.”

I hesitated a moment and wrapped my arms around him. We fought because of my insecurities. He always puts up with them and I keep bringing them up. I’m surprised he never snapped before. It was my fault we had an argument.

”Virgil, I know what you’re thinking. I know what’s going through that beautifully brilliant mind of yours. Please don’t blame yourself, babe. This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. I am in control of my own actions and how I respond to situations. I love you and I agreed to take the good with the bad. You have done nothing wrong. Maybe... maybe I should see a therapist. If I’m not taking care of my own mental health I can’t be a good support for you.”

How could he do something so heartless and cruel and still be so kind and caring and put me first? How could he take all the blame on himself? Maybe I am being too harsh. I know he needs a babysitter when he’s drunk. I know he doesn’t normally flirt with other people. I’ve seen fans flirt with him and he just ignores them. Maybe I could give him a second chance.

”I’ll give you a second chance, but if you hurt me like this again I won't be able to forgive you again.”

Roman stood up and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. ”I will never do this again. I promise. I promise that if things start to build up again I'll find a healthy way to decompress. I promise to be a better man for you.”

”Roman...”

”Yes, love?”

”Can't breathe...”

”Shit, ” he quickly let me go and rubbed my back as I coughed and gasped for air. ”I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

I chuckled and nodded my head. Patton's highs had nothing on Roman’s. I think I might have actually died that time.

”May I kiss you?” His voice was timid, unsure. So unlike how he normally was. I nodded my head and he kissed me. A toe-curling kiss that was like fireworks on the beach.

I gasped softly when he finally pulled away. My hand absently went to my lips, already kiss swollen. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Remus wolf-whistling at us.

”Now you can both come back in, ” De opened the glass door and held out a couple of towels for us to take.

We gladly did so, drying off as soon as we stepped into the house. Remus wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and guided me over to the couch while Roman went and set Logan free.

We say huddled up on the couch and drank hot chocolate while Roman and I tried to warm up. Despite it being the middle of spring the rain was still ice cold so we were chilly for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one in this book. And I’d like to say in advance... Sorry.


	11. May Day

I lay across the couch watching tv with De and Logan. Roman and Remus were spending the day with their mothers before we went on our next tour. I was glad to be back home. I loved my dad, but living with my band members was more preferable. They didn’t worry about me as much about me. They trusted me to handle myself and to go to Logan or Roman if I couldn’t. It was nice.

We were halfway through The Other Guys when Logan’s phone rang. De paused the movie and Logan excused himself to take the call.

After about thirty minutes we got bored and started playing a video game while we waited for him to finish his call. When Logan finally came out of his room we thought it was to complain about us being to loud as we had started to get a bit rowdy while playing the game.

“Sorry, Lo. Were we being too loud?” De paused the game and looked over at our roommate. I looked over towards him as well.

Logan shook his head and sat between us again, not saying anything. I gave him a concerned look and gently nudged him with my shoulder.

”You okay?”

”I am feeling adequate, ” his voice was soft and a little unsure, but I didn't press it.

De tossed him a controller and we restarted the game.

***

”I'm kinda worried about him, Ro.”

Roman and I were in our room packing our bags, getting ready for our tour in three days. Well, more like I was repacking my bags and Roman was just watching me.

”He's probably just been focusing on his school work. He's taking a full course load this semester.”

”You're right. I'm probably worrying about nothing.”

”Speaking of courses, how are your classes going?”

”Since I'm only taking one to two classes at a time in doing pretty well.”

”That's good, ” Roman kissed my cheek and set something in my hand. ”Don't overwork yourself, handsome. I'm gonna go see what everyone wants for dinner.”

I nodded and watched him leave the room. Once the door was closed I opened my hand and smiled when I saw my engagement ring in my hand. Slipping it back on to my finger I finished packing my bags then made my way downstairs.

I plopped down on the couch between De and Logan and watched as they played Mortal Kombat. ”Who’s winning?”

”Logan, he's in the zone tonight.” De chuckled as he did his best to beat the lead guitarist.

I glanced over at Logan and noticed a slightly vacant look on his face. I frowned in concern and opened my mouth to ask if he was okay, but was cut off by Roman.

”You plebs okay with Chinese for dinner?”

”Yeah, ” De replied.

”Sure, ” I replied.

”I'm not hungry, ” Logan stood up and made his way to his room.

He's just stressing. I reminded myself. He's doing school and he's a musician. He's got a lot on his plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very happy birthday to both the amazing dahliadragonheart (read their work, it's amazing), and the logically wonderful Logan.


End file.
